Une belle journée
by Hysope
Summary: C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait le jour du mariage de Harry et Ginny. Mais Seamus ne veut pas se lever. Dean arrivera-t-il à le tirer du lit?


Titre: Une belle Journée

Genre: Romnce à tendance Fluffy

Personnages/couples: Dean/Seamus, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Blaise/Théodore, Neville/Hannah et Justin/Daphnée

Disclaimer: tout est à JKR

Note: A lire en écoutant du Coldplay.

* * *

><p>Seamus se regardait dans le miroir de leur chambre, l'air dépité. Dean, allongé sur le lit, s'esclaffa doucement. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème, trouvant son irlandais, comme toujours, positivement sexy. En toute objectivité, bien sûr. Il ne se priva pas de le lui dire et s'en mordit les doigts immédiatement.<p>

Le blond s'était jeté à côté de lui avec sa vivacité coutumière, surprenant Dean et mettant sa sérénité en péril. Son œil d'artiste remarqua, comme à son habitude, le contraste frappant entre les adorables taches de rousseurs de Seamus et sa propre peau, quasiment de la même teinte que le café. Son œil d'homme, lui, avait plutôt remarqué la trop grande proximité de son ami.

Seamus s'en était parfaitement rendu compte. Son sourire goguenard était tout sauf discret quand il s'affala un peu plus sur Dean. Celui-ci grogna et lui fit les gros yeux. L'irlandais ne paraissait absolument pas désolé, malgré l'innocence simulée de ses yeux verts. Il jouait vraiment très mal la comédie.

Dean rit avant de se relever. Un regard au réveil lui apprit ce qu'il avait raison. Ils allaient vraiment être en retard, fit-il remarquer à Seamus. Celui-ci enfouit sa tète sous l'oreiller, sa bonne humeur envolée.

-Ta robe est très bien, dit Dean en le tirant par les pieds, tu es presque aussi beau que moi.

-Je suis toujours plus beau que toi, hurla Seamus, son cri étouffé par le coussin, ce qui les rendait tout de suite beaucoup moins impressionnant.

-Alors bouge, sinon ta patronne va nous tuer. Neville aussi, pour avoir mit en colère sa douce Hannah. Et je ne parle pas de la réaction de Ginny si on lui gâche son mariage.

-C'est pas ma patronne, nous sommes associés.

Seamus s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, les cheveux tout décoiffés, l'image même du gamin prit en faute. Dean sourit avant de le recoiffer du plat de la main. Seamus ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire qui creusait la fossette qu'il avait sur la joue gauche. Ils transplanèrent en même temps.

* * *

><p><p>

-Vous voilà enfin ! Seamus, le bar est prêt ?

Hannah s'était jetée sur eux dès leur arrivée. Elle avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de se faire des couettes, et de se relever les cheveux. Dean la félicita mentalement. L'intérêt réciproque que Neville et elle se portaient avait eu des retombées bénéfiques. Il laissa son irlandais et la jeune fille au prise avec leurs problèmes d'intendance et se dirigea vers George Weasley et le petit Teddy, qui regardait le rouquin avec attention.

Harry et Ginny avait embauché Dean pour s'occuper des décorations de la clairière où ils avaient choisi de se marier. Dean leurs avait proposé plusieurs croquis et ils avaient préférés quelque chose de très simple, qui s'apparentait à un grand pique-nique un jour d'été et qui se terminait sous les étoiles.

Les arbres se découpaient sur le ciel bleu et se paraient de bulles de savon lumineuses. Les nuages étaient sculptés magiquement pour que chaque spectateur puisse y voir quelque chose. Le soir, un feu d'artifice était prévu et Dean en avait dessiné chaque partie. Les Weasley, George et son frère Ron, qui travaillait avec lui depuis trois ans déjà, c'était occupé de la réalisation et de l'application de tous les sortilèges.

Maintenant, Ron s'occupait de tenir son rôle de témoin du marié et de soutenir son meilleur ami et futur beau-frère. La cérémonie ne devait pas commencer avant une heure. Juste le temps pour eux de tout terminer dans les temps.

* * *

><p><p>

Dean cuvait son vin, assis par terre. La journée était belle, tout s'était bien passé et la mariée avait adoré la décoration. A côté de lui, Seamus s'appuyait sur son épaule, beaucoup moins ivre et très heureux que le bar soit ensorcelé pour assurer le service seul. Dans son état éthylique, Dean trouvait cela totalement injuste. Il avait pourtant moins bu que Seam'. Une véritable injustice, expliquait-il à sa voisine, Lavande. Celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. Bien sûr, quand elle se releva, Dean eut la joie de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas très bien tenir l'alcool.

Finch-Fletchey passa devant eux, rapportant à l'ainée des sœurs Greengrass, Daphnée, une Serpentarde de leur année, un verre de martini. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans déjà et les fiancailles de Drago Malfoy avec Astoria Greengrass allaient sûrement faire du Poufsouffle et du Serpentard des beaux-frères, à la grande consternation de beaucoup de gens. Justin, d'après Hannah, trouvait cela très drôle.

Théodore Nott salua Finch-Fletchey en passant. L'ancien Serpentard, qui avait été si discret durant leurs études, était devenu Auror et l'actuel équipier d'Harry. On ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant : Le choix de carrière de ce fils de Mangemort ou son amitié avec le Survivant.

En effet, d'après Harry, Nott et lui se ressemblait beaucoup. Ils étaient en tout cas tous les deux accros à l'adrénaline. De plus les connaissances en magie noire du fils Nott lui avait permis de démanteler un certain nombre de filières de contrebande d'objets maudits. Zabini, nouveau au département de la Justice, avait prit le relais. Il se murmurait qu'ils étaient un couple dans leur travail aussi bien que dans leur vie privée. Cela n'étonnait pas Dean. Bien que plus discrets que Seamus et lui, Nott et Zabini étaient déjà très proches à l'école. La mort de Bullstrode, dernier membre de leur trio improbable et jeune fille à la beauté assez massive, avait du les pousser encore un peu plus l'un vers l'autre.

Se retrouver entourés d'une majorité d'anciens Gryffondors n'avait pas l'air de les déranger particulièrement. Dean fut alors interrompu dans son observation par Seamus, qui voulait profiter de la piste avant qu'elle ne soit envahie par une horde d'enfants hurlants. Dean se laissa trainer sur la piste de danse sans trop protester. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait résister à Seamus et à Coldplay réunis. Surtout à In My Place.

Des centaures battaient la mesure. Certains s'essayèrent même à quelques pas. Des elfes de maison libres faisaient des rondes avec les plus jeunes.

* * *

><p><p>

Ron avait accompli son devoir en dansant avec deux de ses cousines, Luna, la tante Muriel, qui avait toujours bon pied bon œil malgré ses cent ans passés, sa soeur et bien sûr, le plus agréable pour la fin, avec sa femme. Il se dirigea vers Dean pour mettre au point les derniers détails du feu d'artifice.

Tout avait l'air au point et Dean hocha la tête. Il était d'accord pour le lancer à l'heure dite, c'est-à-dire d'ici cinq petites minutes. A la fin du morceau, Il éteignit la musique et jeta le dernier sortilège. Dans le ciel, devant les invités stupéfait, se déroula une longue fresque colorée et lumineuse. On y retrouvait tout les invités présents et tous ceux qui auraient du y être. Ainsi, Fred Weasley saluait la foule à côté de ses frères, les parents d'Harry lui souriait, les yeux D'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient, Colin serrait son appareil photo contre lui et il y avait même Severus Rogue, un peu renfrogné, dans un coin.

La première surprise passée, chacun s'amusèrent à s'y chercher dans un mélange de rires et de pleurs. Harry souriait. Seamus pressa l'épaule de Dean, embrassant sa pommette du bout des lèvres.

Dean entendit le petit Teddy demander : « c'est mes parents là-bas ? » en montrant le portrait de Remus et de Tonks du doigt. Il prit une grande inspiration en regardant son œuvre. Puis il se tourna vers Seamus.

-Ca valait le coup de venir, non ?

-Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a du te farcir la mauvaise humeur d'Hannah, s'exclama Seamus en roulant des yeux.

Dean éclata de rire.


End file.
